Little Green Army Men
by Writerdragon
Summary: Andy gets some new toys. Pre-Toy Story 1.


**This is my first **_**Toy Story**_** fanfiction. I decided to do this, two weeks **_**after**_** I saw the newest film. I was a little disappointed that Sergeant had such a tiny role! D': He was my favorite character, for crying out loud! And no one writes about him too . . .*sob, sob***

**Ah well. I'm here to write about Sarge, after all, I love the guy. **

**This is pre-Toy Story, so there are some toys that have not been bought yet, like Lenny, Mr. Spell, and the others. Ya know, those who aren't listed.**

**Yeah, this is short. Forgive me. D:**

**

* * *

**

_Little green army men_

Woody sat on Andy's plush bed, looking out towards the window. Light streamed down through the window from outside, showing the little dust particles floating in the air. Andy had left to go to Al's Toy Barn not too far from where they were. Rex, who was on the floor, whimpered, his little hands gripping each other tightly.

"He's going to get another dinosaur!" Rex whimpered. "Then he'll forget all about me!"

"Oh, Rex, shut it," Hamm snapped, who was peering outside through the closed window. "If he does get a better toy, we're all going to be in the next yard sale."

Bo Peep sighed deeply, clinging to her plastic staff. "Andy wouldn't do that, right, Woody?" she called to the cowboy, looking up at him.

Woody peered down at her, blinking. "What was that, Bo?" he questioned.

She let out a sigh, motioning for him to join her on the floor. The cowboy nodded, jumping from the top of the bed, and right near his sweet Bo Peep. She linked her arm with his, and pulled him away, Woody's hand going to his hat to keep it planted on his head.

"Woody," she said to him when they were finally alone. "You need to calm the boys down. I mean, look at them."

She gestured to the other toys, who were frantic; all of them thinking that when Andy came back, one of them would go. The cowboy sighed, giving a nod of his head.

"I know," he said, reaching up to fix his hat, again. "Okay, I'll talk to them."

Bo Peep smiled, resting her staff against her smooth ivory porcelain frame. "Thank you," she said, leaning over to give him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Woody blushed profusely, his hat slipping forward, nearly covering his eyes. "Thanks, Bo," he whispered shyly. He then cleared his throat, stood up straight, ran his plastic hand down the front of his chest, and walked towards the frantic toys. "Okay, guys, let's calm down here!"

Seemingly every single toy turned to him, frozen in their places. The cowboy made a subtle move, and then composed himself. "Now, let's calm down here," he repeated. "There's no need to fret."

Rex looked at the cowboy with his tiny little eyes. "But, Woody, what if he gets a better toy?" he whined.

Slinky Dog poked his head out from under the bed, some of the cloth still on his head. He yawned a little, his entire form coming out from under the plush furniture.

"What's all th' commotion here?" he inquired, glancing over all the distressed toys as his other half twitched, trying to get the dust that coated his plastic skin.

"Andy's gunna get a new toy!" Rex called, shaking as he spoke.

"And one of us is going to be replaced," Hamm added. "I can tell you right now it _won't_ be me."

"Hey, pork chop, what gave you that idea?" Mr. Potato Head demanded, placing his white plastic hands to his "hips."

"I hold his money."

The little pink piggy bank shook his plastic self, the coins inside him rattling. The cowboy doll sighed deeply, placing his hand to his head. "Look, this is Andy," he reasoned. "He won't throw us away! He loves us. He won't throw us away over a new toy."

Rex still let out a whimper. "But what if he forgets about one of us," the plastic green dinosaur whispered, looking at his feet.

"He won't."

That was when a certain toy car zipped out from the closet, moving the door to the side as he went. RC let out a series of _zips_ and _vrooms_ with his wheels on the floor. Slinky Dog looked at the toy car, and nodded his head, shifting his feet on the hard wood floor.

"RC has a point," the toy dog said, bobbing his head, his metal slinky that held him together shook as he spoke. "We're panicking over something small. He only has a few toys, which is us. And Woody is right. We don't have to worry about Andy. He loves us."

Woody nodded, pointing at the plastic slinky dog. "Thank you," he said, nodding his head in agreement. "He only has ten toys—us. I can see worrying if there were twenty of us. But there's not, okay? So, let's not panic."

The other toys seemed to agree. Rex let out a sigh of relief, but he still shifted in his spot. Not in worry, but in shame. He was worrying over nothing—sort of. The pink piggy bank snorted, and walked closer to the window, the coins inside of him clinking together. Hamm peered through the window. There he saw a van roll up in the driveway, and he panicked. He jumped back in surprise.

"They're home! Andy's here!"

Woody nearly jumped out of his boots, and the other toys became frantic. The cowboy turned to the group of toys, waving around his hands.

"Hide! Hide! Andy's comin'!"

Rex yelped, scurrying over to the corner where he was placed. RC zipped around, going into the closet that had the door ajar. Hamm stayed put, freezing in place. Slinky jumped under the bed, and Woody climbed up the quilt, laying limp on the bed. The rest of the toys went to where they were left, and they waited. They heard footsteps from outside the room, and Andy burst in. He was beaming, holding a plastic bucket to his chest.

"Look, Woody," Andy said, placing the bucket on the bed. He grabbed the plastic and plush cowboy toy. "I got a new toy."

It was a large, striped bucket that read: _Bucket 'O' Soldiers_. Andy placed Woody to the side, making sure that he would not fall off the bed. The young boy ripped off the plastic around the top, balling it up, and throwing it into the waist basket. He took off the lid, his foot trembling in glee, and he looked at the little plastic green men inside. He reached in, pulling out one. This soldier was holding a M-16 assault rifle over his head, standing up on his flat little plastic stand. His fresh plastic glimmered in the sun light that was casted upon him. His hands went into the bucket, pouring more out onto the bed. Like the eager little boy he was, grouping them in formation. Andy smiled, grabbing the cowboy doll.

"Aren't they cool, Woody?" he asked.

The little boy placed the cowboy on the pillow, still looking over the little green army men. Just then:

"Andy, come down here!"

He looked to the door, and slid off his bed. The young boy was confused as to why his mother was calling him, but he did what she wanted. "Coming!" he called, opening the door, and rushed down the stairs.

The toys waited, and then Woody sat up, looking at the little toys before him. One of the soldiers jumped up, looking at the cowboy with interest. The other toy soldiers scurried on the bed, interested in their new home. The first toy soldier had a pair of binoculars on his person along with a little pistol.

"Who are you?" the toy called. "And where are my men and I at?"

Woody shifted on the bed, looking at the much smaller toys. "Well, I'm Woody," he answered. "And this is Andy's room." He held out his arms, an open and welcoming gesture.

The main army toy glanced around, and then his troops where to follow.

"Help! Get us outta here!"

The voice sounded muffled. The first toy soldier glanced up to the bucket, moving over to it. "Are you alright, men?" he called to his troops inside.

"We're in a plastic bag!"

That made sense as to why the voice was muffled. Woody went over to the bucket, peering in. Inside, there were two parachute army men in a tightly wrapped plastic bag. The cowboy smiled, reaching for them, and gently placed them on the bed.

"Here. Let's see . . ."

The cowboy poked his fingers through the bag, and he ripped downward. The main green military man reached for his men, pulling them out. He looked up to the cowboy, and gave him a salute.

"Thank you for helping my men, cowboy," he said, a tiny smile on his plastic lips. "I am the Sergeant." He held out his tiny hand to the cowboy.

"Howdy," Woody said, tipping his hat to him, and then he shook hands with the smaller toy.

The Sergeant smiled, nodding his head, and then placed his hands to his plastic hips. The cowboy glanced over the bed, staring at the other toys.

"Hey, guys, come meet the new toys."


End file.
